


Panic Attack

by TrashyTrashcan69



Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTrashcan69/pseuds/TrashyTrashcan69
Summary: A/N: Didn't really try on this one. I was bored and needed a break from writing my main story I'm In Love (Again) so I wrote this. So have a good day and go out and do good deeds idk.
Relationships: Charles Cornick/Anna Latham





	Panic Attack

Anna woke to an empty bed. Which was bad because she had just had a nightmare and needed Charles. Right the fuck now. So, instead of getting up and finding him like a normal person would, she started screaming. 

Charles was by her side in ten seconds flat. At least I know if I had anything to actually scream about I know he is going to be here faster than sonic could be, Anna thought. This whole situation embarrassed her beyond all reason and it didn't help that we was just staring at her after doing a quick check of the room. Was he regretting marrying her? Did he think she was stupid? She was about to have a full blown panic attack, the first one she ever had around him. Would he leave her after he realized she was nothing more than an emotional wreck? 

Charles hugged her, trying to calm her down. When that didn't work he started rubbing small circles on her back and whispering soothing things into her ear. He laid down and pulled her on top of him. When she finally calmed down, Charles was asleep and she was mortified. She had only known this man for a month and was already crying all over him. She knew that he would help her heal no matter how long it took.

Anna had a feeling this was going to be a long process.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Didn't really try on this one. I was bored and needed a break from writing my main story I'm In Love (Again) so I wrote this. So have a good day and go out and do good deeds idk.


End file.
